Feel the Music
by percabethatw
Summary: Two mares? In love? Can that even work? Applejack and Rainbow Dash are about to find out as they struggle to admit their feelings! And where do the Cutie Mark Crusaders fall into this mess? Lots of music and AppleDash! Please R&R!
1. In Denial

**Chapter 1: In Denial**

**Rainbow Dash's POV**

It was tranquil. Peaceful. Ponies were relaxing under the warm summer sun, enjoying each others company. Nothing could possibly disturb—

"_**APPLEBLOOM!**_"

I jumped up from my cloud and scowled. I was about to take a nap! I couldn't believe the nerve of some ponies. But when I saw what it was that was causing the ruckus, I smiled. Applebloom was in an apple cart, zooming down the street, laughing. Applejack was hot on her tail. She turned around and stuck her tongue out at Applejack, causing Applejack to glare fiercely at her.

I admired the way AJ ran. Years of apple bucking had done her good. She was so strong and agile, she could've easily outrun the run-away cart, had Applebloom not been enjoying herself so much. She may have looked angry, but I could see right through the orange pony. She was putting on a front, when actually, she was happy her sister was so happy. She could deny it all she wanted, but I knew that if AJ wanted to catch the cart, she would've by now.

Smirking, I swooped down to fly next to Applejack. "Need some help?" I asked teasingly.

AJ turned and looked at me, not slowing down. "Sure, RD. Go hop in that there cart and tickle that little monster for me." She winked, and my heart fluttered. Huh. That was weird.

Blushing for reasons I couldn't explain, I nodded, giving her a smirk to take her attention away from the blush. "You got it, cowgirl." I sped ahead and landed oh-so-gracefully in the cart. "Hey there, Applebloom!"

The little filly looked up at me. "Well, howdy, Rainb—AHH!" She began cracking up as I tickled her. "AHAHAH! PLEASE, ST-AHH-STOP, R-RAINBOW! AHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA!"

I grinned my most evil grin at her. "All you have to do is say 'Rainbow Dash is 20% cooler than Applejack' and I'll quit."

Applejack heard me and ran faster. "Don't you dare do it, little sis! I'ma comin'!" She accelerated and caught up to the cart, jumping in and knocking me off her sister. I smiled sheepishly at her and she gave me an incredulous look. "Really? 20% cooler? Y'all are still on that?"

I shrugged, even more sheepishly than before. "Hey, don't hate! That's like, my catch phrase or something!"

She face-hoofed and sighed. "Ya know, Rainbow—" but she was cut off by Applebloom's scream.

"Um, sis? As entertainin' as you two are, could you STOP THE CART ALREADY?!" Heh. Oops.

We all turned and looked out over the front of the cart. We were coming up to a cliff! Oh shiznit, when did we get so far?! Applejack and I looked at each other, terror in our eyes. We both yelled, "JUMP!" and dove out of the cart, with Applebloom not far behind.

"OOMPH!" I landed on my back, and Applejack landed on top of me. My eyes widened as I made the mistake of looking in her eyes. I froze as my heart accelerated, beating like a rabbit's. I got lost in her beautiful emerald orbs. I couldn't have looked away even if I wanted to. All I had to do was reach up, and—no! This is wrong! What the hell am I doing?

I forced myself out of my trance and said, "Sooo...you gonna get up, or...?"

She shook her head to snap herself out of it and blushed a fiery red. "Ah'm mite sorry, Rainbow," she said shyly as she climbed off me. "Ah'ma just gonna, um, go and check on Applebloom...heh..." As she walked away, I watched her go, feeling more confused than ever before. What the hell just happened?

**Applejack's POV**

I walked away from Rainbow Dash feeling like I'd just run a marathon. I couldn't believe that had just happened! What the hell was that feeling? I'd never felt like that before...I mean, it might not have been so weird if it had been a stallion that caused me to lose myself, but to get lost in a _mare's _eyes? And _Rainbow's eyes_ no less?

No. No! This is wrong. This can't happen! I need to just pretend that never happened. Thank Celestia no pony saw me...

"Applejack!"

"Over here, Applebloom!" I yelled to the little filly. "You okay?"

She nodded. "Ah'm fine. Is Rainbow Dash alright?"

I sighed. "Ya. She's darn near perfect...er, I mean, ya, she's alright."

Applebloom looked a little confused, but then she smiled. "YAY! Well, see ya sis, the Cutie Mark Crusaders are gonna try our hoofs at ditch-diggin'!"

I giggled. "Alrighty, then. Y'all be careful now, ya hear?" She scampered off, leaving me to my thoughts. I turned back to Rainbow, figuring she'd have another sarcastic remark for me, but she had already flown off. "Aw, shoot! I guess I'll talk to her later. Chore time!"

**Applebloom's POV**

Ha! Applejack thinks I didn't just see that? Please! I know my sister would never admit it, but she _definitely _has a thing for Rainbow Dash! And based on the way they were just looking at each other, Rainbow feels the same. I grinned evilly. Cutie Mark Crusaders Match Makers is a go!

* * *

**Rainbow's POV**

The second I got to my cloud home, I went up to my studio. Yes, I have a studio. I've never told anypony, but my favorite thing in the world (other than flying of course) is music. When I get upset or confused or I just need to get something off my chest, I blast the music and sing my heart out. It's way safer than writing it down. This way, if someone came into my room or something, there would never be any evidence of feelings. It's perfect.

Okay, I lied. The first thing I did was take that nap that the Apples had interrupted. I fell asleep the moment my head hit my pillow.

_I was flying through the clouds, breaking them up, when I spotted Applejack bucking some trees. Smirking, I flew down into one of the trees, prepared to scare the crap out of her. When she walked under the tree and got into bucking position, I jumped down._

_"APPLEJACK!"_

_"AHH!" She screamed, bucking me in the chest. I flung back into a tree and moaned. Gasping, she ran over to me. "Rainbow! Ah'm mite sorry! Ya scared me, Sugarcube! You alright?"_

_I looked up at her and smiled. "I'm just fine, AJ." I held her gaze as I had earlier that day and this time, I didn't chicken out. I leaned forward slowly. Blushing, she did the same. Our lips were just about to touch and-_

_RIIIINNNGG!_

I jumped awake. Stupid bucking alarm clock! What was up with that dream?

I got out of bed. All I wanted to do at this moment was sing, but first, I had to figure out what the hell I was going to sing about. I mean, do I like AJ? Should I sing a love song? Or should I sing a song about being confused? Singing will only help if the song relates to my feelings. But what the hell AM I feeling?

I thought back to all the times AJ and I had hung out. All the things we've been through. I thought about her-the way I feel around her, the way her eyes sparkle when she laughs, how honest she is. Then I thought about the dream I just had, and suddenly, I realized. Maybe I _do _like Applejack. I smiled to myself. Who am I kidding? I don't like Applejack. I _love _the mare. But then I sighed. We're both mares! There's no WAY she could love me, too! And that's when I chose what song to sing. Even if she'd never hear it.

I walked over to my ginormous collection of instruments and grabbed a guitar. I started strumming, and sang into the mic.

_I look at you  
you look at me  
I look away  
so you can't see_

_I'm dreamin of you  
and you don't even know  
you don't even know_

_That I'm fallin madly in love with you  
with you  
And I wish that you were going  
crazy for me, too_

_And I sit alone in the darkest night  
My heart is pounding and I wonder why  
Why am I invisible? Why can't you see?  
I'm in love with you, are you in love with me?_

_You show some signs  
but I'm not sure  
It's a secret love  
and you're the cure_

_I just need to know  
what you think about me  
about me_

_Cuz I'm fallin madly in love with you  
with you  
And I wish that you were going  
crazy for me, too_

_And I sit alone in the darkest night  
My heart is pounding and I wonder why  
Why am I invisible? Why can't you see?  
I'm in love with you, are you in love with me?_

_And don't you think that  
maybe you and me  
could be a possibility?_

_I just wish that  
baby, you could see  
you could see_

_That I'm fallin madly in love with you  
with you  
And I wish that you were going  
crazy for me, too_

_And I sit alone in the darkest night  
My heart is pounding and I wonder why  
Why am I invisible? Why can't you see?  
I'm in love with you, are you in love _

_With me?_

I sighed. That felt so good to get off my chest. Standing up, I looked out my window. Oh, shiz! Somehow, my cloud home floated right above Sweet Apple Acres! I sure hope Applejack didn't hear me...

**A/N Well, there you go! First chapter! I hope you all like it. Please review! Flames are discouraged, but constructive criticism is appreciated! **

**Also, I need a beta for this story! Review or PM me if you're interested!**

**Songs used: Possibility-Tiffany Alvord**


	2. Confusion and Self-Discovery

**Chapter 2: Confusion and Self-Discovery**

**Applejack POV**

I was sitting against a tree, about to take a nap, when out of nowhere I heard a guitar strumming. Looking up, I realized it was coming from Rainbow's cloud home, which had somehow floated right above me. Before I could holler up to her, somepony started singing. Could that possibly be Rainbow Dash? Why didn't she tell me she was into music?

After a few minutes I got over my shock, and I listened to the lyrics.

_...in the darkest night  
My heart is pounding and I wonder why  
Why am I invisible? Why can't you see?  
I'm in love with you, are you in love with me?_

Whoa, whoa, whoa, wait! Rainbow's in _love _with somepony?! Why does that bother me?

_And don't you think that maybe  
You and me  
Could be a possibility?  
I just wish that  
Baby; you could see  
You could see…_

_That I'm fallin' madly in love with you_

My jaw dropped. Never in all the time I'd known her had I heard her express so much emotion. I didn't know she had it in her to be so...tender and mushy! This stallion she's in love with must be pretty amazing.

At that thought, I tuned her out. I didn't know why, but the idea of her being in love with a stallion caused a pang of sadness to shoot through my body. But why? The way I saw it, there could only be two possibilities. One, I like Rainbow. I hope that isn't it—I can't stand to lose her friendship. The other possible reason is I always thought she was a fillyfooler, and I don't want to be the only one.

Oh, Nelly! Did I just think that?! Me, a fillyfooler? I mean, sure, I'm pretty tom-coltish... and sure, I never liked a stallion before... and sure, I always watch the cute mares in plays instead of the stallions... and sure, I fantasize about mares sometimes...

I face-hoofed. I definitely like mares. How did I not realize this sooner?!

Well, now that my questionable sexuality is out of the way, what the hell is it? Do I like Rainbow, or do I just not want to be the only one?

I shook my head. What matters right now is that I tell my friends what I've just discovered about myself. With my mind set on coming out, I galloped off to Pinkie Pie's.

"Howdy, Mrs. Cake! Is Pinkie 'round?" I asked the plump baker.

The blue mare smiled at me. "Sure, Applejack. She's up in her room."

I gave her a smile in return. Nodding my head and tipping my hat in thanks, I ran up the stairs to Pinkie Pie's room. I knocked on the door and after a few minutes of shuffling and crashing noises, Pinkie answered.

"GASP!" She literally said the word instead of gasping. "Applejack! Hi! What's up? Do you need something? Huh? Oh! Or do you wanna play a game? How about bingo? Oh, please say bingo!"

I just gave her a smile and shook my head. "Sorry, Pinkie. No bingo. Ah was jus't wonderin' if y'all could do me a little favor of sorts." Pinkie gasped again and nodded frantically. Before she could start talking again, I continued. "Ah got a bit of a, uhm... announcement for y'all. Could ya get Twi, Rarity, Fluttershy, and-" I paused, feeling an unexplainable blush coming on. Then I took a deep breath and said, "Rainbow, and tell 'em to meet in the library as soon as they can?"

Pinkie Pie grinned from ear to ear, her eyes sparkling. "Sure, Applejack! Oh, I'm so excited! Oh, oh, can I guess what it is?!" I shrugged, figuring she'd never be able to guess. She started bouncing around the room. "Oh, um, you got a cold? Big Mac's getting married? You're selling the farm? Oh! Does it have something to do with Rainbow Dash?"

I gasped and sputtered, "W-what? Naw! Heh, w-where'd y'all get that from?"

Pinkie grinned, and I became suspicious. What did she know that I don't? "Never mind! I lose! See you at the library, Applejack!"

She turned to the open window and before I could ask what she was doing, she jumped out.

"Ah will NEVER understand that there pony!"

**Rainbow's POV**

I paced my living room. Singing had felt good, but it didn't do anything in terms of helping me figure out what to do. I was formulating possible scenarios in my head when somepony knocked on my door.

I answered it and sighed. "Hey, Pinkie.'Sup?"

She grinned from her hot air balloon. "Hey, Dashie! I'm just here because Applejack says she has an announcement to make and she wants you to hear it! So go to the library!"

I blinked in shock. "When?"

"Now, you silly filly!? She winked and started descending.

"Pinkie Pie, you are so random," I muttered.

Sighing, I flew down, too. I was honestly scared to hear AJ's little announcement. What if she was moving out of Ponyville? Or, what if she got a special somepony?! I breathed deeply. If she did, I'd have to support her.

When I snapped out of my little reverie, I was in front of the library door. Sighing, I threw the door open.

**Applejack's POV**

_This is it, _I thought. _I'm gonna admit that I'm a fillyfooler to all my friends… including Rainbow!_ For some reason, the thought of her knowing this fact made my stomach twist. Whether this was out of fear or excitement, I wasn't sure. And honestly, I didn't want to know. Maybe having Rainbow come wasn't such a good idea after all.

_BAM!_ The door whooshed open and Rainbow trotted in looking sheepish. Too late to turn back now.

"Sorry I'm late. Heh..." she said as she sat down on the floor.

Twilight spoke up. "Well, looks like we're all here now. Go ahead Applejack."

I sighed and stood. "Well, as y'all know, ah gathered y'all her 'cuz ah got an announcement for ya. Ah need y'all ta promise me that ya won't treat me no different or judge me none. Promise?" They all crossed their hearts and I continued. "Okay... well, today ah realized sumthin' 'bout mahself that ah hadn't ever considered could be a possibility before." Taking a deep breath, I forced the words out. "Ah'm a fillyfooler."

Everypony was silent. Uh-oh.

**A/N Well, there you go. AJ's a filly fooler! Rainbow's reaction and Applebloom taking action promised in the next chapter! Big thanks to my beta Almost An Actress! Please review!**


	3. Acceptance

**Chapter 3: Acceptance**

**Apple Bloom's POV**

"Where are we going, Apple Bloom?" Scootaloo demanded. "I thought you said we were going to see Rainbow Dash! Why would she be at a library?"

"What?! I thought you said we were going to see Rarity!" Sweetie Belle yelled in her squeaky voice.

"Well, they're both gonna be there," I said. It wasn't a lie. I had overheard Pinkie Pie telling Fluttershy that everyone was meeting at the library because my sister had an announcement. I wanted to know what it was!

Scootaloo sighed. "Okay. Then why are we climbing up to the window?"

I grinned. "Because we don't want them knowing we're here!" We continued climbing **(A/N don't ask how they did it. I can't think of anything ;3) **until we reached a branch just outside the window. Rainbow Dash was sitting on the ground and Twilight started talking.

_"Well, looks like we're all here now. Go ahead Applejack."_

"Apple Bloom, why are we—" Sweetie began.

` "Shh! Ah wanna hear this!" I hissed, cutting her off. We continued watching, my friends more interested due to their curiosity. Applejack stood up and sighed.

_"Well, as y'all know, ah gathered y'all her 'cuz ah got an announcement fer ya. Ah need y'all ta promise me that ya won't treat me no different or judge me none. Promise?" _They all crossed their hearts and she continued. We leaned forward in anticipation. "_Okay... well, today ah realized sumthin' 'bout mahself that ah hadn't ever considered could be a possibility before." _She took a deep breath and we pressed our faces against the window._ "Ah'm a fillyfooler."_

Huh. Wasn't expecting that one. I thought it would have something to do with her liking Rainbow Dash, not with her being a... whatever in Equestria a fillyfooler is! Hmm...what is a fillyfooler?

Next to me, Scootaloo gasped. "No way! Her, too?"

"What in Equestria are ya sayin', Scoots? What's a fillyfooler, and how do ya know what one o' them things are, anyway?" I questioned.

She looked at me with a serious expression. "Apple Bloom, I know what a fillyfooler is because I heard somepony else use that word, and I asked Rainbow Dash what it meant."

"Well, what does it mean then?" I asked impatiently.

"It means that Applejack likes mares," Scootaloo said.

My brows furrowed. "Ah already know that! If she didn't like mares, why would she be friends with 'em?"

Scootaloo sighed and Sweetie Belle shared a confused glance with me. "No. It means she likes mares... like... she wants to date them and kiss them and stuff." She shuddered and said, "Ew. Kissing is grody."

At that, I grinned. I now knew all I needed to know. If my sister likes mares, then I could be right about her liking Rainbow Dash! "Did Rainbow Dash say if she was one?"

Scootaloo blushed. "I wasn't supposed to tell anypony, but... yeah, she is. She told me when I asked her what they were."

I grinned wider. Perfect. I gestured to the direction of our clubhouse. "C'mon, Crusaders. We got some plannin' ta do."

**Rainbow's POV**

"Ah'm a filly fooler."

My heart stopped. My legs shook. I felt paralyzed, like if I moved, I'd wake up and this would all be a dream. Applejack is a filly-lover? That means I actually have a chance with her! I sat there for I don't know how long just taking it all in. I checked her out as the same words ran through my head over and over like a mantra. _I have a chance with her. I have a chance with her. I HAVE A CHANCE WITH HER! _

_Best. Day. EVER!_

**Applejack's POV**

For a few minutes, everything was silent. I was overcome with sudden worry. Why did I just assume that they'd accept me? I know they're my friends, but this is so... well, they probably think it's wrong! I gulped loudly, snapping them all out of their shock.

Pinkie was the first one to say anything. "Applejack..." I waited nervously as she hesitated. Then she grinned and practically screamed, "YES! I KNEW THAT WAS YOUR ANNOUNCEMENT! YOU OWE ME TEN BITS, RARITY! WOOO!"

My eyes widened in shock. "Huh?"

They all smiled and laughed. "Pinkie and Rarity had a bet going. Pinkie said your announcement would have something to do with this. Rarity thought it had something to do with a special somepony," Twilight explained. I blushed. Rarity thought I had a special somepony? Why? Oh, whatever, who cares!

"So...y'all aren't disgusted or offended or nuthin'?" I questioned.

"Oh, no," Fluttershy whispered sweetly. "We've actually known for a while. Probably longer than you did. We were just waiting for you to tell us."

I smiled a watery smile. "Really?"

Rarity nodded. "Of course, darling. We're your friends. We love you no matter what!"

I couldn't hold it in anymore. A tear rolled down my cheek. "Aww, c'mere y'all!"

They all gave me hugs and we all laughed together. I felt amazing. Nothing could ruin how I felt at that moment. Or so I thought.

"Well, we really should be going. It was a pleasure!" And with that Rarity, Fluttershy, and Pinkie Pie left.

"Uh, hey, Twi? Where's Spike?" I asked her.

"Oh, yes! I forgot the Princess wanted me to go to Canterlot today! I sent Spike ahead of me because I had last minute things to take care of. Bye!" She left without giving me the chance to say anything.

I turned around, and saw Rainbow still sitting there, a look of shock on her face. I noticed that she hadn't moved since I said what I was. Did she not accept me for who I was? Was it too much for her to handle? Why the hell was she just sitting there? My heart dropped. Was she going to hate me now? Had I just lost my best friend? Good mood ruined.

"Uhm, sugar cube?" I waved my hoof in front of her face and she shook her head, snapping out of her reverie.

"Oh, sorry AJ! I got lost in thought... heh ..." She rubbed her neck nervously. I gave her a confused look, and she smiled. "I'm sorry I didn't say anything when the others were still here... I just..." She sighed. "Look, there's something I need to tell you."

**A/N Ohhh, what's she going to say? I already have the next chapter written, I just need to get it typed and edited. I should have at least two more chapters up by Saturday! Review!**

**Huge thanks to my beta Almost An Actress!**


	4. Secrets Unkempt

**A/N I know I promised 2 chapters by last Saturday, but...hey, what can I say? I'm one busy teenage girl! Now, on with the story!**

**Chapter 4: Secrets Unkempt **

**Rainbow's POV**

I gulped. If AJ could be brave... so could I. I squeezed my eyes shut and said, "AJ, I'm a fillyfooler, too. Scoots is the only other pony that knows." Opening my eyes cautiously, I awaited her response. Unfortunately, I had said it so fast that it took a while for her to register it. After a few seconds that felt like hours, she blushed and her eyes widened.

"R-really?" she stuttered. I turned as read as her cutie mark and nodded. She tried to hide her smile, but I could tell it was there. "Well, it's mighty fine of ya ta tell me that before anyone else." Then she looked down as if debating something. After a minute, she met my eyes. "Uhm, Rainbow, there's sumthin' ah gotta tell ya."

My heart raced like a jack-rabbit** (A/N you see what I did there?...no?...damn...)**. _Please say what I hope you will_, I though. _Please love me back._

She sighed. "Earlier today, after that, erm, _incident_ with the apple cart..." _Omigoshomigoshomigosh! _"Ah was sittin' in the orchard thinkin' 'bout what happened..." _Here it comes! _"When ah heard a guitar strummin'." _Huh?_

My brows furrowed. What did a guitar strumming have to do with... oh. Oh, no! Did she...? My eyes widened in understanding.

She blushed, confirming my fears. "Ah heard ya singin', RD. Y'all was amazin'! But ah was wonderin'..." _Crap. Please don't ask who the song was about! _She seemed to be having a debate with herself, and then said, "Why didn't ya tell me y'all was inta music like that?" Well, that was anti-climatic. I could tell that wasn't what she really wanted to ask, but I internally sighed in relief anyways. Her indecision saved my ass!

"I never told anypony," I answered. "I guess I just wanted to avoid the potential embarrassment." I smirked to cover the butterflies. "Besides, singing is one thing, but singing _mushy love _songs? I got a rep to protect!" We both laughed, glad that this wasn't nearly as awkward as it could've been.

"Well, sugar cube," she said, fixing her hat. "It's getting pretty darn late! Ah better get on home and put Apple Bloom ta bed. Y'all wanna hang out after ah do mah chores t'mara?"

I smiled at the opportunity. "Of course, AJ." I pointed out the open window to my cloud house. "You know where to find me!" She nodded happily, and I flew out the window, amazed at how well that had gone... relatively speaking, of course.

**Applejack's POV**

I walked slowly. I couldn't believe I almost asked who that song was for! I'm such a foal! It was a question I didn't know the answer to. _Why?_ I stopped and scowled. Because! What if it was about me! I don't know how I feel about her yet! Then a worse thought hit me. _What if it _wasn't _about you?_ Just the idea of Rainbow Dash liking somepony else upset me. Why? Why does this affect me? Why can't I stop thinking about her? Why does the thought of someone else holding her and running their hooves through her beautiful mane make me want to buck something?

_Maybe you _do _like her..._

No! She's my best friend! Celestia be damned if I let something like this ruin our friendship! She's a friend and that's it!

_But what if she likes you, too?_

"No! Stop it, brain! Ah can't! Ah jus' can't!" I felt a tear roll down my cheek from the confusion. Looking up, I noticed I was in front of my house. I vigorously wiped my eyes as I opened the door.

XXX

After we ate dinner, I tucked in Apple Bloom. She was super tired 'cause she and the Crusaders were planning some new scheme all day, so she didn't even seem to notice my obvious upset state. Walking back downstairs for some water, I saw Big Macintosh sitting at the table, waiting for something.

Horseapples.

"Howdy, Big Mac." He nodded. "Ya waitin' fer sumthin'?"

"Eeyup."

"Well, whatcha waitin' fer?" He gave me a look and I sighed. "Ah'm fine." Being unable to lie to my brother, I added, "Ah'm jus' a little confused is all."

He raised an eyebrow.

"Ah..." I sighed again. "Ah don't wanna talk 'bout it." He stared me down and I sighed once more, this time in irritation. "Fine. Fine! I'll tell ya! But y'all gotta Pinkie promise not ta tell anypony!" He crossed his heart. "Not even Apple Bloom or Granny Smith, ya hear?!" He nodded. "Okay...well...Big Mac... I'm a... a..." I finally managed to force out the word. "A lesbian." I looked down, embarrassed and ashamed. A tear rolled down my cheek yet again.

He put his hoof under my chin and titled my head up to meet his eyes. "So what's the problem?"

I sniffed and wiped my eyes. "Y-ya mean, y-y'all approve?"

He smiled. "Of course. It's not like you can help it." Well, actually, he just said, "Eeyup," but I could see the hidden message in his eyes.

I grinned. He gave me another questioning look. "What? That's all!" His look intensified, and I gulped. "What?"

He sighed. "You know what."

I sighed back. "Ah've been havin' these weird...feelins 'bout a friend o' mine. It's jus', ah don't know why, or what they mean."

"Who?"

I looked down again, too embarrassed to look him in the eye. "R-Rainbow Dash." I looked back up and saw him smiling even wider than before.

"What kinda feelings?"

I gulped, rubbing the back of my neck with my hoof. "Well, whenever ah thought about her lovin' a stallion, ah got upset, an' ah don't know why. Then when I found out she's a fill fooler—don't tell no pony I told you—ah got real glad an' excited, an' ah don't know why. At first, ah thought it was 'cuz ah didn't wanna be the only one, but...y'all don't think it's 'cuz ah like her, do ya? 'Cuz if this ruins our friendship, ah don't think ah could fergive mahself."

I paused to look at his reaction, glad to have finally gotten it off my chest. After a minute of contemplation, he looked me in the eye.

"How do ya feel around her, sis?"

I sighed again. Wow. I've been doing that a lot today. "Well, earlier, when we jumped outta that run-away cart, ah landed on her. Our eyes met, an' ah jus'...got kinda lost in 'em. I fergot where ah was! An' when ah told the girls 'bout me, she was the only one that ah was nervous 'bout tellin'. When we're together, it's like ah can't help makin' a foal of mahself. What's happenin' ta me, Big Mac?"

He put his hood comfortingly on my shoulder, then pulled me into a hug. He said, "Ah don't think you like her, Jackie."

I sniffled. "Ah don't? Yeehaw! Thanks—"

"Ah think ya might love her."

I gasped. "What are you sayin', Big Mac? Ah, ah can't!" My eyes started watering. "Ah jus' can't lose her!"

He hugged me tighter. "Lose her?"

"Well, she doesn't like me! She's in love!" I sniffled. "I heard her singin' 'bout it t'day!"

Rubbing my back, he said, "And just how do you know that it wasn't _you _she was singin' about?"

"What do ah do, then, Big Mac? How do ah find out if she likes me or not?" I muttered into his shoulder.

"Ask her?" When he felt me tense up, he quickly added, "Or, you could just hide it and let things fall into place. If she loves you, you'll know. You come and tell me whenever she does somethin' questionable, ya hear?"

I pulled away and gave him a watery smile. "Thanks, Big Mac. Y'all are the best big brother ah could ask fer. Oh, and can y'all do me a favor?" He nodded. "Make sure Apple Bloom doesn't find out. She might wanna be like me, an' the last thing ah need is for her and her little friends ta start callin' themselves the Cutie Mark Crusader Fillyfoolers!"

He chuckled and nodded. With that, I ran up to my room and fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow, my thoughts filled with a certain cyan Pegasus.

**Apple Bloom's POV**

"Okay, Crusaders! Cutie Mark Crusaders Match Makers is a go!" I said to the girls.

"But we already tried that!" Sweetie Belle whined.

"Yeah, but these ponies already _like _each other!" I grinned.

"What do you mean?" she asked. "Who are we setting up?"

Scootaloo gasped. "No way. If she's involved, I'm so in!"

"What are you guys talking about?!" Sweetie Belle squeaked angrily.

Me and Scootaloo grinned at her. "We're setting up Rainbow Dash!" She exclaimed.

"With who?!"

I grinned evilly. "Applejack."


	5. Dreams and Reality

**Chapter 5: Dreams and Reality**

**Applejack's POV**

"OOMPH!" I grunted as I was thrown into my closet. The door closed behind me and I heard a click. Great. Locked in.

I pounded on the door with all my might, but it wouldn't open. It wouldn't even break when I bucked it! I growled in irritation.

"Oh, come _on_!" I yelled, pounding on the door some more. "I have apples to buck! This ain't funny! Lemme out!"

It wasn't until I heard giggling behind me that I noticed I wasn't alone. Turning around, I gasped.

Rainbow Dash?

"What in tarnation are you doin' in here, RD?" I asked curiously.

She shrugged. "Dunno. I was thrown in here just like you were."

It was then that I realized how close we were. We were sitting with our hind legs crossed, and they were touching. The closet was actually pretty small, so even if we wanted to separate, we couldn't. We had no choice but to stay in contact, awkwardly awaiting a savior.

"Soo..." Rainbow began. "Um, how you been? Found any fillyfoolers that, er, suit your fancy, or whatever?"

_You_. "Naw, not really," I lied, refusing to look her in the eye. "You?"

She rubbed her neck nervously. "Heh, no...well, actually...ya, now that you mentioned it..." She blushed redder than Big Macintosh's coat.

My eyes widened in shock. "Really? Who?" I steeled myself for the answer that was sure to make or break me. _I'm the only one that knows about her. Could it be me?...Naw, don't get your hopes up, Applejack. You can't count your apples before you buck them...eww...I should leave metaphors and stuff like that to Twilight..._

She gulped. "Well...um..."

"What's wrong, sugar cube?" I asked as she struggled. "C'mon Dashie, just tell m—mmph!"

I froze in shock. The cyan pegasus had pressed her warm lips against mine, her eyes closed. _Mmmm...skittles..._**(A/N yes, they have skittles in Equestria! SHHH!) **As she began to pull away, I realized I hadn't kissed her back yet. I wrapped my forearms around her neck and pulled her onto me, passionately returning the kiss. She smiled and tenderly pulled away.

She gave me a heart-melting grin, her eyes sparkling, and whispered, "Wake up, Applejack."

"Huh?" My brows furrowed in confusion.

"Wake up, Applejack. WAKE UP!"

I shot awake, panting, and sat up in my bed. A wave of sadness washed over me, followed by a wave of confusion. _What in tarnation was that dream about? _Then I remembered my conversation I had with Big Mac before bed. Oh, yeah. I'm possibly in love with her. That explains it.

I turned my head to see Applebloom standing next to my bed. I raised an eyebrow, wondering why she woke me up.

"It's time ta get ta work, sis! You slept in!" She said, suspiciously more bubbly than usual.

I was going to ask her why she was so excited, but then I figured I'd rather not know. Instead, I sighed and got out of bed. Time to get bucking.

**Applebloom's POV**

"Ya! She was talkin' in her sleep!" I told Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle excitedly.

"What'd she say?!" Sweetie Belle squeaked.

I grinned. "She said, and I quote, 'locked...consarnit...RD...please...mmmm, skittles...huh?'"

Scoots laughed. "That's not much to go off, AB." Sweetie nodded in agreement.

"But, she was smilin' so big! An' blushin'! Ya know what I think she dreamed about?" I said animatedly. "I reckon she dreamed that she and Rainbow Dash got locked somewhere an' started kisisn'!"

They looked at me skeptically. "Where'd you get that idea from?" Scootaloo asked.

"She said skittles! What else could that be?!" I argued.

"Gee, AB, I dunno. Maybe, ACTUAL SKITTLES?!" She yelled back.

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever. The details ain't important. What's important is I got a plan to get Operation: AppleDash movin' along!" I grinned at their confusion. "Y'all like it? Ah came up with that name mahself! Anyway, here's what we gotta do..."

**Rainbow's POV**

"Rainbow Dash!" I heard somepony yell from below me.

I leaned over the edge to see who it was. Huh. Scootaloo. Wonder what she wants.

"Yeah, Scoots? What's up?" I asked as I landed next to her.

"Will you come with me? Applejack needs help at Sweet Apple Acres and she asked me to come get you."

Applejack needs me? "Uh, ya, sure thing, Scoots!" I trotted next to her nervously. What could AJ need me for? Did she actually need me to do something for her? Oh no, what if she changed her mind and wants to talk about the song I was singing?! WHAT DO I TELL HER?!

Cue mental face-hoof.

_Maybe,_ I thought to myself, _She asked you to come help her because she actually needs _help_ with something!_ Why do I always over-analyze everything. Oh, yeah. 'Cuz love stinks!

When we finally arrived at Sweet Apple Acres, Scootaloo led me into the house, which seemed to be totally deserted.

"Where's Applejack?" I asked the filly.

She prodded my backside. "C'mon! She's stuck in the closet!"

Looking back on it, it probably wasn't the most well-thought-out thing I've ever done, but at those words, I rushed up the stairs and into Applejack's closet. It was full of Applejack's work duds and the garments Rarity had made her. It was just missing one thing—Applejack.

Before I had a chance to ask Scootaloo what the buck was going on, The door slammed shut and clicked. Locked. Crap.

I sat in that closet for who knows how long. Finally, the door opened and Applejack was shoved in. Unfortunately, before either of us had time to react, it was closed and locked once more. She looked at me, and we sat awkwardly for a few minutes.

Finally, she spoke up. "Rainbow, what in tarnation is goin' on? Applebloom said ya wanted ta talk ta me."

My brows furrowed. "Huh? What are you talking about? Scoots told me you were stuck in here and wanted me to come help you!" Wait...Ahh! Celestia damn it! Scootaloo and Applebloom must be playing a prank on us! So not funny...

Applejack's face suddenly changed from confusion to anger. Eventually, her face relaxed and she sighed. "Ah blame Applebloom fer this. C'mon, Rainbow. Yer right. They mus' be playin' a prank on us. Let's get outta here."

I sighed, too. Damn it! Then, I decided I could make the best of the situation and hit on her. Hey, I gotta start dropping hints sometime, don't I? I gave her my most cocky smirk. "What's wrong, AJ? Uncomfortable about being so close to me? I can't say I mind it that much." I winked, and she blushed madly.

"N-naw. Course not, RD...heh..." She looked down, and I realized I'd embarrassed her.

I put a hoof under her chin and pretended to recognize her embarrassment as guilt, to avoid embarrassing her further. "C'mon AJ, I'm just messing with you. I guess you're right, we should probably get outta here."

She bit her lip. "Uhm, Sugarcube?" She asked tentatively. "I keep my guitar in here...do you think y'all could play a few songs? They don't gotta be fer me or nuthin', jus', any songs? I wanna here ya sing again."

I blushed. "Uh, sure, AJ." I wracked my brain for a song to play for her. Ah! Perfect!

I picked up the guitar and played, looking directly into her eyes.

_Turn around  
Turn around and fix your  
Eye in my direction  
So there is a connection_

She blushed and looked down, so I nudged her, making her look back up. She avoided my eyes anyway.

_I can't speak  
I can't make a sound to somehow  
Capture your attention  
I'm staring at perfection_

_Take a look at me so you can see _She finally looked me in the eyes  
_How beautiful you are_

And now she's looking down again. Great.

_You call me a stranger  
You say I'm a danger  
But all these thoughts are  
Leaving you tonight_

I'm broke and abandoned  
You are an angel  
Making all my  
Dreams come true tonight

_I'm confident  
But I can't pretend I wasn't  
Terrified to meet you  
I knew you could see right through me_

_I saw my life flash right  
Before my very eyes  
And I knew just what we'd turn into  
I was hoping that you could see_

_Take a look at me so you can see..._

I tilted her head up, but she was still looking anywhere but me.

_You call me a stranger  
You say I'm a danger  
But all these thoughts are  
Leaving you tonight_

_I'm broke and abandoned  
You are an angel  
Making all my  
Dreams come true tonight_

_You are an angel!  
Making all my  
Dreams come true tonight!_

_Take a look at me so you can see  
How beautiful you are_

Her blush intensified by about 20%.

_Take a look at me so you can see  
How beautiful you are_

_Take a look at me so you can see  
How beautiful you are_

_Take a look at me so you can see  
How beautiful you are_

_Your beauty seems so far away  
I'd have to write a thousand songs  
To make you  
Comprehend how beautiful you are_

She slowly began to look at me.

_I know that I can't make you stay  
But I would give my final breath  
To make you  
Understand how beautiful you are_

Her eyes widened as they met mine.

_Understand how beautiful you are!_

She pulled her hat down to cover her eyes, and I frowned.

_You call me a stranger  
You say I'm a danger  
But all these thoughts are  
Leaving you tonight_

_I'm broke and abandoned  
You are an angel  
Making all my  
Dreams come true tonight_

_You call me a stranger  
You say I'm a danger_

_You call me a stranger!_

As I strummed the last chord, she moved her hat and our eyes met once more. Before she had the chance to say anything, I started back up again.

_Don't break my heart before I give it to you  
Don't tell me no before I ask you to  
Don't say it doesn't fit before you try it on  
there's too much to lose to be wrong_

_And it feels like there's something here_  
_but i wanna see it before it disappears_  
_and if there something real between me and you_  
_well are we both open to_

_All these possibilities_  
_so many little possibilities_  
_right in front of us_  
_close enough to touch_  
_and far enough to have some time to see_  
_All these possibilities_

_Whoa these possibilities  
are written in the stars  
we are who we are baby  
and i can't help but think that possibly  
there's possibilities_

I plucked the riff and she looked down as if contemplating something. By the time the riff was over, she looked more confident and looked into my eyes with a resolute face. My heart melted and I finally let all my emotions show, flowing into the words I sang.

_Don't give me hope if there's nothing to this_  
_Don't let me in if you're not there_  
_what I'm feeling doesn't happen every day_  
_so baby please play me fair_

_And it feels like there's something more_  
_than those crazy little crushes I've felt before_  
_when you move in close i can feel the rush_  
_and now we're so close we can touch_

_All these possibilities_  
_so many little possibilities_  
_right in front of us_  
_close enough to touch_  
_and far enough to have some time to see_

_All these possibilities  
whoa these possibilities  
are written in the stars  
we are who we are baby  
and i can't help but think that possibly  
there's possibilities _

Her eyes were sparkling with happiness. I think it was happiness, anyways. My heart pounded in my chest. _This is it. I'm going to tell her. _Tears started forming in her eyes, and I felt a burst of confidence. I began to lean in, ready to show her what I felt.

Unfortunately, I never got that chance. As soon as I opened my mouth to speak, I heard a click and the door opened.

It was Big Mac. He gave us a look that said, "What the hay?"

"H-howdy, Big Macintosh," Applejack said nervously.

Realizing that AJ was to nervous to form a coherent thought, I spoke up. "Applebloom and Scootaloo tricked us into coming in here and locked us in. They must've been trying to earn their pranking cutie marks or something." I rolled my eyes and smirked. "Anyway, AJ didn't wanna have to break the door down, so I was playing guitar to pass the time. Do I smell food?"

He narrowed his eyes in suspicion, but eventually smiled. "Eeyup."

AJ snapped out of her apparent shock and stood. "Well, thank ya kindly, Big Mac. If y'all would excuse me, ah have a little filly ta find."

Well, I guess that means we aren't going to be hanging out today. I turned to Big Mac and nodded my appreciation. I saluted AJ and flew out the open window. Nap time.

**A/N PLEASE READ!**

**First of all, sorry this took so long! I have a wonderful excuse, though. I'm writing a "novel"! That's right, an original, online novel. Check it out here (minus the spaces)! noveljoy dot com /articleInfo?id=903 **

**OR**

**It's now also on FictionPress! I have the same username (obviously) so just look me up!**

**Second of all, I need someone to beta that story for me, so if you're interested, go read it, and either shoot me a review on FictionPress, or a PM!**

**Songs used: Stranger-Secondhand Serenade  
Possibilities-Freddie Stroma**


	6. Chases and Fliers

**A/N Hey, guys! Sorry it took so long to get this out. I've been so focused on "The New Girl", I kind of forget about it...heh...**

**Anyways**

**Yes, this is an update, but first, I feel the need to rant about the finale of season 3, so SPOILER ALERT of you haven't seen it yet! You can feel free to skip to the not-bold part.**

**Okay, first of all, the pacing...Oh my lawdy, the pacing...After all the problems that Twilight has freaked out about, you'd think this huge problem with the cutie marks would've been an hour-long disaster fest, right? Nope! Almost no time at all after discovering the problem, she's like, "Oh look, my friends!...Hey, I know what to do!" Like, what? No freak out? Not even halfway through the episode and you already solved a major problem? Who are you, and what have you done with Twilight Sparkle? The coronation was just so out of place. If they stretched the cutie mark thing out more, they could've ended at the part where Twilight disappears and left us with that cliffhanger for a few months. Or, they could've ended it right when Twilight appeared in front of the rest of the mane 6 as an alicorn.**

**But nooo!**

**And then the whole alicorn thing! Now, I have nothing against the transformation itself, but come on! Where's the huge reaction that the Twilight we all know and love would've had? She should've been FLIPPING THE BUCK OUT! But noooo, we don't see anything. We don't even get to see how her friends react! I mean, sure, they're shown being happy for her and proud of her, but there is going to be a huge change in the dynamic of the group now that she's a bucking princess, but we have no idea WHAT THE BUCKING CHANGE IS! Obvioulsy, they're going to be fine with her at first, but come on. It's gonna be so hard for people to write fanfics that involve alicorn Twilight. Not because she's a alicorn-that's not a big change when it comes to writing-but how are we supposed to write the mane 6 when we don't even know their feelings about all of this? And we don't even know if Twilight is gonna stay in Ponyville or what she'll be a princess of or what! I mean, come on! That coronation just DID NOT FIT in the episode!**

**The cutie mark thing needed to be a problem that stretched through the whole episode, like, for real. **

**And did they really have to make it a musical? I mean, I have nothing against the songs (Especially when Applejack sings, because Ashleigh Ball is the bomb), but I can't stand the fact that there's more singing than dialogue! I love the dialogue! Granted, there are a few funny pieces of dialogue, but it left a lot to be desired.**

**Overall, I found myself completely irritated and twitching the entire time I was watching.**

**But that's just me. **

**On the brightside, I had my shipping goggles on...so...much...hidden...AppleDash!...Okay, maybe not _that_ much, but it was definitely enough to satisfy my shippy needs.**

**Okay, I'm done. Sorry, I just had to get that off my chest! If you actually took the time to read that, or you just want a good chance to rant yourself, review or shoot me a pm! **

**Now, on with the story!**

**Chapter 6: Chases and Fliers**

**Applejack's POV**

I couldn't decide whether to be pissed off, embarrassed, or disappointed. At that moment, walking through town, I was mostly embarrassed. Had I been talking in my sleep when Apple Bloom woke me up? Did she know about my newfound feelings for Rainbow? Or was it just one of her "harmless" pranks? Before I knew it, I was outside of the Carousel Boutique. I doubted they'd be foalish enough to hide at the clubhouse where there wouldn't be any witnesses, so this was the most likely place for them to be hiding. I knocked on the door in a way Rarity would probably consider to be uncouth. By this point, I was so worked up that I didn't give two bucks. Said mare opened the door, and her eyes immediately widened.

"Applejack!" she said at a suspicious volume. "What ever are you doing at the _front door_?"

My brows furrowed. "What other door would ah use?"

She chuckled nervously. "Oh, well, don't you usually _go out the back door_?"

I was about to comment on how crazy she sounded when I heard shuffling in the shop. My eyes narrowed. She's hiding them! Of all the-

"Rarity, can ah come in?" I asked suspiciously.

She gulped. "Well, you see, darling, I-"

"Rarity, cut the crap. Ah'm not as stupid as y'all seem to think. Jus' send out Apple Bloom an' Scootaloo an' ah'll be outta yer hair."

A door slammed behind her and she chuckled again. "Too late." The door was slammed in my face and I growled. So this is how it's gonna be, huh?

I ran around the boutique and looked around. I saw a little purple tail going into an alleyway. Ha. Gotcha.

I ran full speed, turning down the alley. It was a dead end, and it was also empty. I snarled. Those fillies must be hiding. They're gonna regret this.

"Apple Bloom! Scootaloo! Y'all get on out here 'fore ah get angry!"

Apple Bloom's head popped out from behind a dumpster. "Ya mean yer not angry now?"

I took a deep breath to keep calm. "Please get out here, you two. Ah don't wanna have ta get mad, but ah will if ah gotta."

Ears pressed back and tails between their legs, Apple Bloom and Scootaloo came out from behind the garbage. They sat in front of me and hung their heads.

"Thank ya. Now what in tarnation was that about?" I glared and Apple Bloom's eyes shifted nervously.

"Uhm, well, we just thought it'd be funny ta lock y'all up t'gether. Jus' ta see how you'd react." I knew she was lying, but I didn't know what to do about it. I was so embarrassed, I wasn't sure I even wanted to know the truth. I glared harder and decided I'd better call her out on it.

"Well, now," I said. "Ah hope ya didn't think you'd be able ta get away with lyin' ta yer big sis like that."

Scootaloo spoke up. "We're sorry, Applejack. We didn't mean to upset anypony."

I took a deep breath again. I guess I don't really need the truth, as long as they apologized. "Well, ah hope yer pleased with yerselves. Ah got a lotta apple buckin' to make up, so if you'd excuse me."

I trotted out of the alley, heading back to the farm. What in the Sam heck is going on? Since when does Apple Bloom lie like that? Of all the things she could've done, locking me in a closet with the mare I'm falling for is one of the worst at the moment.

Speaking of that, I should've just broken the door down instead of asking her to play for me. If Mac hadn't shown up, Celestia knows what would've happened! I mean, I definitely like her. No point in denying it now that Mac got it out of me. Question is: do I really want to risk ruining our friendship? Age old question, never going to be an easy answer.

Those songs she sang...they were amazing. I doubt they were for me, but I couldn't help the way I felt when she was staring into my eyes as she sang. Her beautiful magenta eyes were sparkling with emotion. When she finished, I wanted to look away, to watch the floor instead, but instead I felt paralyzed. I literally couldn't look away. And those lyrics...they left me filled with longing. My resolve had completely broken. I'd wanted to kiss her then and there. I was actually about to before Big Mac opened the door.

Could those songs have been for me after all?

Did I want them to be?

**Apple Bloom's POV**

"Phew," I said to Scootaloo and we walked back to the boutique. "That sure was a close one!"

She sighed. "Yeah, it was. I told you it wouldn't work! You really need to work on your lying, AB."

I glared at her. "'S not mah fault she's the element o' honesty! You try lyin' ta her an' tell me how it goes."

She glared back, and we were quiet until we entered the boutique. Sweetie Belle was waiting there for us.

"So, how'd it go?" she squeaked.

Scootaloo huffed. "It didn't work. The only thing we managed to do was upset Applejack." Then she gasped. "Wait, you don't think Rainbow Dash is upset, too, do you?"

I rolled me eyes. "I'm sure she's not upset with you, Scootaloo. Next to how she felt about Gabby Gums, this is nothing!"

Scootaloo sighed in relief and Sweetie butted in. "Wait, you guys, I don't think it was a total failure!"

Scootaloo raised an eyebrow. "How so?"

"Because!" she exclaimed, her voice cracking again. "Applejack was upset, right? Not angry, just upset?" We nodded. "That must mean that she was embarrassed! Maybe this proves that she likes Rainbow Dash!"

I jumped up and down in excitement. "Wow, Sweetie Belle! I never thought 'bout it like that!"

Scootaloo wasn't convinced. "I don't see it."

Sweetie and I just rolled our eyes. "Whatever," I said. "C'mon, we need another plan!"

**Rainbow Dash's POV**

When I got to my cloud house, I started beating up my pillow. _Stupid, stupid, STUPID_! I was so close! I was finally going to kiss Applejack! But noooo, Big Macintosh just _had _to open the door and make AJ freak out! Gah!

_Whoa there, Rainbow. Deep breaths. It's not his fault he came in right when you were _finally _gonna show AJ how you felt..._

What the buck am I supposed to do, now? I'll probably never have another chance like that! AJ's sure to avoid me after that. Why wouldn't she? She _just _figured out she likes mares! Well, I mean, I did, too, but I don't have an old-fashioned family to worry about. She's probably scared out of her mind!

I laid down on my back. Maybe I won't be _given_ another opportunity like that, but that doesn't mean I can't _create _the opportunity! I need to figure out a way to show her how I feel. A subtle way, so that I don't accidentally out her to the whole town, but romantic enough to sweep her off her feet! But how...?

There was a knock at my door and I jumped. Who the hell...

I opened the door. "Oh, hey, Derpy," I said carefully. "You got some mail for me?"

She nodded and I waited. After a few minutes, she said, "Oh, yeah! Hang on, it's in my bag."

I chuckled. _Oh, Derpy. _She put her head in her bag and I tapped my hoof, trying and failing to be patient with her. Eventually, she pulled out a stack of about five letters and gave them to me.

"Here ya go, Rainbow Dash." She saluted me and flew away.

I sighed and shook my head as I closed the door. Let's see, what did I get. _Eww, jury duty? Gross!...Bill...Bill...Weather assignment for tomorrow...Stupid Flier..._

Wait! Flier?

I looked at it more closely. There were pictures of ponies doing a bunch of cool things, like playing guitar and break-dancing. It said:

_PONYVILLE'S FIRST ANNUAL TALENT SHOW!_

_Do you have a special talent that you want the town to know about? Do you want to impress somepony? Are you struggling with bits?_

_Then sign up to participate in Ponyville's first ever talent show this Friday! Sing, dance, play an instrument, or do all three! Got a magic act? Show it! _

_The most important rule: Your talent can't be something involving your cutie mark!_

_First place wins 100 bits and a free dinner for two at the restaurant of your choosing!_

_Registration form is on the back! Only 5 bits to enter!_

I hoof-pumped. By Celestia, this is perfect! I'll do a song for AJ at the town talent show! I won't tell her until we're at the restaurant, though...assuming I win, of course. But why wouldn't I? I'm awesome! Granted, two days isn't much time to prepare...whatever!

Grinning, I flipped over the flier and started filling out the form. _AJ, prepare to be wooed._

**A/N Okay, okay, I know it's super short for how long you guys had to wait, but...at least I updated, right? Heh...Review!**


End file.
